Caught
by PhoenixVersion1
Summary: A fly gets caught in a spider’s web...


Disclaimer: Read at your own risk! The following fanfiction has some pretty heavy stuff in it. That's coming from me. So turn away if you have a weak constitution. Anyone left? Okay. Read on.*

The preparations were finally complete. After months, the trap was finally ready.

Though, if she was being honest, she had been preparing for this for years.

A demented laugh rang out as she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow, boyfriend Diaz" Jackie said and punctuated the sentence with a kiss before pulling back and gently closing the door.

Marco turned around, a dazed smile on his face, as he started to walk home. He didn't happen to notice the eyes following him from afar.

It was a long walk back to his house, but since he misplaced his scissors, he was pretty limited on options.

The unofficial halfway point between the Diaz residence and the Lynn Thomas house was Echo Creek High School.

Being both summer break and 9:30 at night meant that the usually lively school was darkened and devoid of life.

A buzzing in his pocket roused him out of his thoughts of Jackie. He fished the offending device out, and read the text carefully.

'Guess Who?' "What does that even mean?" he said out loud to no one in particular. Suddenly, Marco heard something behind him.

He turned around, just in time for a burst of pain to radiate out from his jaw as an object connected with it.

A sickening crack rang in his ears, and the disoriented boy quickly found himself on the ground, with blood pouring out of his open mouth.

His eyes couldn't focus properly, everything seemed blurry. A pair of boots stepped into view, and he saw someone reach down and carefully picked up what he assumed were two of his teeth.

Involuntarily, his eyes closed and he passed out.

A throbbing pain in his jaw, and a splitting headache were there to comfort him when he woke up.

He went to cradle his jaw, and found he couldn't move his arms.

Marco opened his eyes, only to see darkness and a pair of eyes way too close staring back.

"What… happened? …What's going on?!" He croaked out, weakly. He tried struggling against his bindings to no avail.

He was in a sitting position, strapped down into a chair with what he guessed was a lot of duct tape.

His apparent captor began to laugh; an unhinged, piercing sound like a dying hyena.

"Oh Marco… Marco, Marco, Marco… You've been a bad boy lately. So I had to borrow you for a while." His headache was splitting, but he knew that he knew her voice.

She continued, "Oh, and sorry about surprising you with that tire iron. I just needed a ….captive audience." That voice, it had to be someone he knew!

"What… have I… done to you?" He choked out.

"Oh it's not just me, Marco, it's every girl that you've ever lied to. It's every girl that you ever led on."

It finally clicked, and he called out. "Janna?"

A click was heard, and a surprisingly bright light shone overhead. It took Marco a while for his eyes to adjust, but when he did, his eyes widened in surprise.

His friend, Janna Ordonia, was wearing his hoodie, and it didn't look like anything else. She probably would have looked adorable, had it not been for the crazed, manic expression she wore.

"Like what you see, Diaz?" She sauntered over to him and sat down in his lap.

'What is she doing?' He thought to himself. "J-Janna, you don't have to do this. No one has to know."

A slap echoed off of the walls and more pain exploded through his jaw.

Pulling her hand back, she frowned. "That's not what I asked you."

Reeling from the blow, he tried not to cry out in pain. "Urg. You... look... great."

Janna squealed in happiness, and hugged him.

"Aww thanks, baby!" Turning around to face him, she planted a kiss on his lips, which earned her a pained groan from the boy.

Her demeanor shifted slightly as she suddenly tilted his swollen jaw towards her. The bruise from that tire iron was a nasty shade of purple and yellow. "Aw, you poor baby! What happened to you?" She giggled a bit. "I'm kidding! You were being a bad boy and needed to be punished, weren't you?" Janna leaned in as she said this, and Marco nervously nodded in the affirmative.

"Good answer. Marco, can I tell you a secret?" She asked in a sing-song voice. He nodded again, and she leaned up to whisper in his ear "I'm not wearing any panties!" Marco felt fear rise up in his chest. She couldn't be serious! This couldn't be happening! "Listen Janna. I like you and all, but I'd really like to uh, take you out on a date first is all." He tried to smile reassuringly, but with the dried blood around his mouth and swollen jaw, plus the terror he was experiencing, it fell pretty flat.

"Ooh, you're so romantic!" She purred, before becoming much more serious. "Nice try. But, just having you here is enough of a first date. Now, let me help you out of those pants, baby." Marco read her getting off of him as a chance to get out of this. "HELP! POLICE! ANYONE!" He shouted as loud as he could. Then he saw something that made his blood run cold,

Janna was watching him with an amused expression on her face. She suddenly looked terrified and yelled "SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Even louder than Marco had done. She stalked towards him slowly, and he started to shake with anxiety. "No one will be around to interrupt our play time, baby. We've got as long as we need in here."

He closed his eyes as she got near again. Fearing the worst, he was surprised when he felt her sit down on his lap again. Marco opened his eyes to see Janna's back (still wearing his hoodie). His confusion was escalated further as she started gyrating her hips and grinding her body against him. He felt sick, this was so very wrong. His body apparently did not get the message though, and started to respond to her ministrations. Involuntarily, he let out a moan and felt like a monster. He loved Jackie, she was going to be the one he lost his virginity to! They were gonna be high school sweethearts, and tell their kids about how they met and fell in lo-

Agony exploded outward from his knee, and he looked down in horror to see the handle of a screwdriver sticking out about an inch from Marco's kneecap. He screamed until was hoarse, and Janna watched him go from screaming to half-sobs. "Sorry lover, I need to make sure you're in the moment with me and not thinking about any of those whores!"

Marco felt totally hopeless. How long had he been here? Where was here? Was he going to die here? He hoped Jackie was safe at home at least. Did she know that he loved her? A *click* drew him back to reality and his stomach dropped. Janna had opened a box-cutter and was walking back towards him.

This was it. He braced for the inevitable slicing across his throat to end it. He wasn't prepared for what happened though. She started cutting away at his pants very carefully. *'Oh god,'* He thought. *'She's still going through with this!'*

Janna cut away the last piece of fabric and Marco felt shame burn in his cheeks. Tears slipped down his face, unchecked. She leaned over and started lightly placing kisses over his eyes and whispering "it's okay." over and over. As if anything about this was okay.

Then, she carefully sat down. "Oh yeah..." Janna moaned out, feeling fulfilled. Marco would have rather died at that moment, then still be alive for this. He couldn't help but feel guilty, though he didn't want this. He felt like a cheater. Janna was moving rhythmically, and said to a defeated Marco, "Don't worry baby. We're gonna be great parents!" Marco wanted to throw up.

Without warning, a loud bang from outside echoed throughout the room. Janna froze. She had obviously not expected that. Marco took the opportunity to yell "HELP! I'M IN-" His words were cut off as his air was cut off. Janna had her hands around his throat and was squeezing. Hard. Janna put her finger up to her lips and slowly let go. Marco stayed quiet out of deranged fear. She disappeared out of his immediate sight and returned with a roll of duct tape. She tore off a strip with her teeth and quickly slapped it over his mouth, earning a pained moan from Marco.

She disappeared out of his view, and then he realized that straight in front of him was a door. And then the knob began to turn. The door must have not been used frequently, because as someone pushed on it, the door groaned in protest. The door finally opened enough for Marco's heart to soar at the sight of Jackie, skateboard under her arm and flashlight in hand.

"Marco!" She said in excitement. Then, she gasped in horror as she took in his appearance. Marco hung his head in shame as her eyes roamed over his broken body. He didn't want to be found like this. All of a sudden, he realized the danger she was now in, with that demon stalking around. His head shot up and he tried his best to indicate to his girlfriend that the threat was still very present.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" There were tears in her eyes as she removed the duct tape from his swollen face. He barely had time to yell "Look out!" Before Janna attacked. With a shriek, she jumped onto Jackie's back , and started stabbing her with another screwdriver.

Jackie started screaming in pain, but did not go down. Marco looked on in horror as Jackie's signature white and green shirt was speckled red with blood. Jackie wasn't going to go down without a fight and slammed Janna back into a wall, causing her to drop the weapon and her grip on the blonde's back. Turning around, Jackie 's disbelief was palpable.

"Janna? How could you? Why?" Adrenaline was coursing through her veins, or she probably would have noticed the multiple stab wounds in her back. Janna was pissed. Her eyes were wild as she charged. "Because he's MINE!" she yelled as she tackled the skater to the ground.

She mounted the taller girl and started punching her in the face. Jackie had taken enough self-defense classes to put up her guard and wait for an opening. Meanwhile, Janna had started raving, spittle flying from her mouth. "YOU. SELFISH. BITCH! YOU. KEPT. HIM. TO. YOURSELF!"

Finally seeing an opening, she punched Janna straight in the nose. Blood exploded and poured out in a torrent. Janna fell back and Jackie went on the offensive. The dark haired girl stumbled to her feet, but was met with punch after punch. "He doesn't belong to anyone! He's a person!"

Being the less experienced of the two, Janna started to panic as she received each blow. Spying her handy, dandy, tire iron she made a mad dash for it. Jackie pulled her back by Marco's hoodie, but she managed to grab the tool. A haphazard swing caught Jackie in the side of the head, and she stumbled. Blood trickled down her head, mixing in with her blonde hair.

A shot to her midsection, and Jackie was down. Not wanting to give her opponent an opening to counterattack, Janna jumped on the other girl and started trying to strangle her with the weapon. Trying to hold back the smaller girl from crushing her wind pipe was proving near impossible, and she was quickly running out of options. Frantically, she looked around for an escape.

Her discarded skateboard lay off to the side, but there was no way to reach it without being strangled. Blood was dripping down Janna's face and onto her own, which was making it hard to see who was bleeding from where.

Marco, to his credit was trying desperately to get free, but his bonds were too secure. He felt even more helpless as he watched his girlfriend and his stalker fight. Janna was about to kill Jackie, there had to be something he could do!

"Janna, I love you." Marco put everything he had into that sentence. He smiled sweetly (as best he could), and Janna looked up at him in surprise.

This was all that Jackie needed as the temporary release in pressure allowed her to reach over and grab her board, then deftly swing it into Janna's head. Janna fell over, but had managed to get back onto her feet by the time Jackie got up.

Janna lunged again with the tire iron, but Jackie was ready this time. She swung the front trucks of her skateboard into Janna's temple. The raven-haired girl went down and did not move. Tossing her skateboard down, Jackie turned back to Marco and found a box cutter nearby.

After freeing him from his bonds (and a call to 911), they sat together waiting on the ambulance and police to come. Marco had the remains of his pants thrown over his lap, and had tried apologizing to Jackie over and over. The blonde had repeatedly assured him that none of this was his fault. Their friend was obviously sick.

Speaking of which, Janna had still not moved, and neither teen were brave enough to check and see if she was still alive. If she was breathing, it was pretty soft. Her hair was wild, and her face was covered in blood. It sickened them to think of how demonic she was acting.

Realizing an important question, Marco turned to his girlfriend and asked, "How did you know I was in trouble? How did you know where to find me?"

Jackie laughed and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Oh Marco, you always text me goodnight once you get home. When an hour had went by, I started getting worried. I tried calling, but it just rang and rang, which never happens. I don't think I've ever had a call to you pick up later than three rings." Her soft smile turned into a frown. "I knew something was wrong and got on that find my phone app. Since I knew your details, I plugged them in, and it led me to the school. I kept looking around and realized that you had to be in the boiler room in the basement."

As the sirens in the distance got closer, Marco couldn't help but feel a deep pang of sympathy for Janna. What exactly caused her to snap, he'd probably never know, but it still hurt his heart to see someone he viewed as a friend this broken.


End file.
